Never did bleed or cry
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Il paraît que personne ne l’a jamais vu saigner ou pleurer. Impossible de démêler le vrai du faux. [Reno x Rufus]


**Disclaimer :** FF7 et ses personnages appartiennent à Square.

**Genre :** Sérieux, vaguement yaoi.  
Entre FF7 et FFAC -encore-, reprenant le sauvetage de Rufus imaginé dans **Réapprendre**. Une fics qui devait être à l'origine la première d'une série de fics courtes autour de Rufus. Mais qui a raté et est devenue une fics à part entière. J'ai du mal avec les textes vraiment courts…

**Pairing :** Reno x Rufus

**Inspiration : **Il y avait tellement de rumeurs sur Rufus ShinRa avant qu'il ne devienne président à son tour… « Il paraît que personne ne l'a jamais vu saigner ou pleurer. »  
Impossible de démêler le vrai du faux.

* * *

**Never did bleed or cry**

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Aucun espoir qu'il survive à une telle explosion. Personne ne pouvait survivre à ça.

Ça…

L'attaque de l'Arme Diamant, trop précise pour être un simple hasard. Elle visait directement le bâtiment ShinRa. Pour frapper. Pour _le _tuer.

Bons baisers de Sephiroth.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le rayon, l'aveuglante lumière fonçant droit sur lui à travers ses hautes baies vitrées, il n'avait pu s'empêcher cette pensée ironique après avoir survécu à des ennemis comme AVALANCHE, Sephiroth… c'était vraiment un coup de malchance que de mourir de la sorte. Enfin, survivre à Sephiroth, pas tellement… dans le tracé de l'explosion, il aurait presque pu distinguer le sourire de l'ex-SOLDIER.

_Un de moins… _

Il aurait presque pu l'entendre rire.

_Peu importe si je meurs, au moins je t'emmène avec moi._

Mais il avait quand même tenté de se protéger en vain, en ramenant les bras devant son visage. Par esprit de contradiction. Et sans doute, au fond de lui, par désir de survivre.

_On ira peut-être au même endroit, mais moi j'irai seul. Pars devant._

Et puis, après le bruit, l'or des flammes et la chaleur, il n'avait plus rien ressenti. Et il s'était dit qu'en fait, Sephiroth avait peut-être gagné cette fois-ci.

* * *

« Le président est donc mort… »

« Il est aussi mort que vous et moi, ouais ! »

« Je te rappelle que je suis censé l'être… »

Reno lâcha un sifflement irrité et détourna la tête pour éviter le regard de Tseng, encore alité. S'allumant une cigarette, il ignora la voix de son supérieur lui rappelant qu'il était interdit de fumer ici. Comme s'il s'en souciait.

Tseng hocha la tête et finit par s'asseoir contre le dossier de son lit.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es le seul à y _croire._ »

« Je savais pas que le code des Turks interdisait de _croire_. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais, Reno. Mais à trop espérer, tu risques de tomber de bien haut. »

Le jeune Turk haussa les épaules, allant et venant dans la pièce. Déjà que d'habitude il ne tenait pas en place, c'était encore pire ces derniers jours. Tseng en aurait eu la migraine - s'il ne l'avait pas déjà assez.

« Vous dites ça parce que vous, tout le monde vous avez enterré à tort ? »

Le chef des Turks poussa un soupir prononcé. Ah, s'il avait une idée derrière la tête… pourquoi diable tentait-il encore de la lui extraire.

« Tu sais bien pourquoi je dis ça. »

« Non justement, je sais pas. »

Il cessa de faire les cent pas pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise contre le dos de laquelle il croisa les bras. Peut-être était-il le seul à croire sincèrement que Rufus s'en sortirait. Ou le seul à vouloir, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, le voir en vie.  
Eh bien ça lui était complètement égal. Il n'était pas de ceux qui condamnent si facilement.

« Tu sais combien il y a eu de victimes à cause des Armes, Reno. Pourquoi t'est-il inconcevable que le président Rufus en fasse partie ? »

« Parce que… ! »

_Parce qu'on l'a sauvé bordel de merde, et que c'était pas pour rien !_

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, mais Tseng n'eut pas besoin de les entendre de vive voix sa question était plutôt rhétorique.

Aucun des deux n'avait repris la parole lorsqu'Elena, essoufflée après ce qui devait être une longue course, ouvrit grand la porte en se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la poignée.

« Tseng-san… Sempai… ! »

« Oh la, Elena. Si tu étais si pressée de nous voir, suffisait de… »

« Le président… venez vite… le président vient de se réveiller ! »

Reno faillit se prendre les pieds dans sa propre chaise en se relevant un peu trop brutalement.

« S…sérieux ? »

« Comme si j'allais plaisanter avec ça ! »

Tseng eut un mouvement de tête résigné lorsque le Turk se précipita hors de la pièce si vite qu'il en avait oublié de prendre sa veste et de remettre à leur place la chaise et la table qu'il avait bousculé.

Elena regarda la porte grande ouverte avec un air interrogatif, et se tourna vers Tseng qui s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit lentement.

« Vous n'y allez pas, Tseng-san ? »

« Si, j'y vais… mais moi je ne vais pas m'y rendre en courant. »

Se lever n'était pas encore un geste facile pour le supérieur des Turks. Il se résigna donc, et retourna la tête vers Elena.

« Tu m'aides ? »

Un large sourire lui répondit aussitôt.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

* * *

Il avait oublié à quel point ça faisait mal.

De bouger.

De respirer.

D'ouvrir un œil lorsqu'on s'était tellement accoutumé aux ténèbres.

Il l'avait refermé quelques instants, apprivoisant lentement le retour de ses sens. Il se sentait faible. Il détestait ça.  
Il avait oublié à quel point ça faisait mal.  
... De vivre.

Lorsque sa respiration lui fut moins laborieuse, il consentit à regarder un peu autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, il ne devait pas être à la tour ShinRa. Les murs, le plafond, le mobilier dénudé… tout était blanc. Une sorte de clinique.

Ah, ça lui revenait maintenant. L'explosion, les flammes… l'éclat de rire de Sephiroth, plus fort à ses oreilles que ne l'avait été la déflagration qui avait anéanti tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Oui… il s'était cru mort. Ainsi donc, l'Arme avait raté son coup. Et Sephiroth aussi. Ça, ce n'était pas trop mal. Mais pour le reste…

La porte s'ouvrit alors, coupant court à ses pensées. Reno se tenait sur le seuil, aussi essoufflé que l'avait été Elena lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre de Tseng.

Rufus haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il croisa le regard indéfinissable, mais clairement soulagé du Turk qui se remettait de sa course. Qu'est-ce qui le faisait rire de la sorte ? De voir le président dans un si pitoyable état ou bien…

« _Enfin… _» c'avait été plus un murmure pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Ou bien… de le voir en vie ?

« Bon retour, Boss. »

Rufus détourna la tête doucement de façon à ne plus voir que le plafond.

« Hm. »

Il ne se retourna pas, mais il entendait distinctement les pas de Reno se rapprocher. Il pouvait aussi très bien imaginer le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait. Sans doute le même que d'habitude.

« Z'étiez censé répondre un truc du genre "je suis rentré". »

« Et toi, es-tu censé être ici ?… »

Il l'avait bien compris, en le voyant débouler dans la pièce comme s'il était poursuivi par toutes les Invocations possibles et imaginables. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas l'admettre, mais s'il s'était autant précipité, ça ne pouvait être que parce qu'il le savait réveillé. En d'autres circonstances, ça l'aurait presque fait rire. Il n'y avait sans doute qu'une seule personne qui s'en faisait autant pour lui… et il fallait que ce soit _ce type_.

Ne s'y attendant pas, il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit le matelas grincer sous le poids qui s'y était ajouté le Turk venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Un minimum, oui. » reprit-il d'un ton intentionnellement railleur.

_J'étais ici plus souvent que tu ne voudrais le croire._

Rufus mit un certain temps avant de le regarder à nouveau. Son œil gauche bandé l'empêchait de voir correctement s'il ne tournait pas complètement la tête vers lui, alors il s'était résigné à le faire.

« Qui est-ce qui… » _m'a sauvé ?_

« Nous. » répondit Reno lorsqu'il comprit que la phrase resterait en suspens. « Enfin, Elena, Rude et moi… »

« Vraiment… »

Le silence qui suivait chacun de ses mots ne plaisait pas beaucoup au Turk. Rufus n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très bavard, mais ce silence-là… ça ne ressemblait pas aux _siens_. Il le mit sur le compte de son réveil et du temps qu'il avait passé dans le coma… mais il l'avait déjà vu un peu plus expressif que ça. Et puis pourquoi n'avait-il pas râlé, comme toujours, lorsqu'il s'était permis de s'asseoir sur son lit ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Reno, perdu dans ses pensées, ne comprit d'abord pas la question. Mais le regard clair qui s'accrochait au sien attendait une réponse.

Le président répéta d'une voix un peu plus grave :

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser les mots exacts pour que Reno comprenne le sous-entendu.

_Personne ne vous l'avez ordonné._

Il fallait avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre en premier lieu. Ils n'avaient pas eu de raisons propres. Enfin, il.

« Eh bien… tu n'as pas que des ennemis. Et tes employés ne te suivent pas tous que pour ton fric. Ca doit être pour ça qu'on l'a fait. »

Et son regard était un peu plus sombre lorsqu'il reprit, sérieusement cette fois :

« Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais t' laisser mourir ? »

Rufus eut du mal à cacher son étonnement. Et au final il ne chercha même pas à le cacher.

Certes, il ne le croyait pas. Mais il n'avait pas non plus cru, quand il s'était retrouvé seul face au gigantesque rayon d'énergie, que quelqu'un l'en sauverait. Quelqu'un, Reno, peu importait. A cet instant, il n'avait plus eu qu'une seule pensée il mourrait avant Sephiroth et c'était bien dommage.

Mais il n'était pas mort. Devait-il en être soulagé ?

Il referma les yeux. Tressaillit à peine lorsqu'il sentit une main frôler le bandage sur sa joue.

« Sephiroth… la ShinRa ?… »

Un faible soupir de Reno lui parvint à travers ses yeux toujours clos. D'accord, il n'avait pas répondu à sa question… mais il devait se douter qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Pas de vive-voix en tout cas.

« Sephiroth…il est mort, _vraiment_ mort cette fois, il y a quelques mois. AVALANCHE. »

Il expliqua vaguement ce que Reeve lui avait raconté du combat et de son dénouement. Il doutait que le président s'en souciât vraiment, mais tant qu'à répondre à sa question, autant le faire bien.

Par contre pour lui dire ce qu'il était advenu de la ShinRa, c'était un peu plus délicat.

Le récit fut suivi d'un court silence. Lourd.

Que Reno pensa évincer en se penchant davantage au dessus du président, rapprochant leur deux visages jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fussent séparés que par quelques millimètres comme s'il avait eu brusquement envie de passer à autre chose. Mais Rufus n'était pas de ceux qui laissaient leurs questions se faire éluder de la sorte. Il n'avait pas, _pas encore_, récupérer son fusil pour répliquer à sa façon aux entreprenantes tentatives d'un certain Turk, mais sa main agrippant sa gorge fit très bien l'affaire.

Reno recula légèrement, avec un hoquet douloureux lorsque la prise se resserra autour de son cou. Pourquoi ce psychopathe aux allures d'ange avait-il autant de force alors qu'il sortait tout juste du coma ? Il serait grand temps de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne tue pas les gens à tout bout de champ pour prouver son mécontentement !

Desserrant la main de Rufus en tirant sur son poignet, il prononça quelques mots étranglés signifiant qu'il allait répondre. La main du _-soi-disant ?-_ convalescent retomba sur le matelas, mais son regard indiquait qu'à la prochaine mauvaise plaisanterie ou entreprise de ce genre, il ne serait pas le seul à occuper un lit d'hôpital.

Reno soupira. Il avait longtemps espéré qu'il ne serait pas celui qui annoncerait la nouvelle à l'ancien président. Que la tâche reviendrait à Tseng, ou même Rude, ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui aurait été plus apte à s'en charger que _lui_. Les réactions de l'_héritier_ de la ShinRa étaient tellement… imprévisibles. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment il prendrait la chose.

C'est donc avec un nœud dans la gorge qu'il reprit la parole :

« Le bâtiment ShinRa... s'est en partie effondré à la suite de l'attaque de l'Arme. Mois d'une heure après qu'on soit venus _vous_ y chercher. C'était juste. Heidegger et Scarlet sont morts. Et puis… il y a eu le Météore, qui est tombé sur Midgar. On ne sait pas trop comment, mais c'est encore grâce à AVALANCHE qu'il n'y a pas eu… _trop_ de dégâts. Mais…la plaque… tout ce qui se trouvait au dessus a été détruit. Les immeubles, les gens… les Taudis, eux, ont été plutôt épargnés. »

Il s'interrompit un instant. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de la porte, et encore moins à tenter de regarder Rufus. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser à cet instant ?

Et pourquoi était-ce à lui de dire tout ça ?

« Il ne reste plus rien. » finit-il par souffler, assez fort toutefois pour être entendu. « De la ShinRa, de la plaque, de tout… il ne reste plus rien. »

Le silence retomba, aussi lourd que la première fois après la simple réponse du président.

« ah… »

Peut-être s'y était-il attendu, en fait.

Ainsi… il n'y avait plus rien. Ce que son père avait construit. Ce sur quoi il avait régné.  
Réduit en poussières.

_Tu n'as pas réussi à m'emmener avec toi, alors tu as emmené tout ce que j'avais…_

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement à cette pensée.

Jusqu'à la fin, cet homme sans humanité avait piétiné tout ce que les autres avaient pu avoir, pour sa seule vengeance. Bon sang…

_Quelle rancune tenace, Sephiroth.  
Enfoiré._

Reno mit un certain temps avant de se retourner à nouveau vers lui. Sa tête à peine tournée vers la fenêtre, il avait couvert ses yeux du dos de sa main et sa respiration régulière aurait presque fait penser qu'il s'était endormi.

« Rufus… »

« Laisse-moi seul, Reno. »

Ce ton étranglé, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait.  
Et il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à l'entendre.

« Laisse-moi seul. »

Parce qu'il y a des masques qu'on ne veut pas voir s'effriter de cette manière.

« … je serai dans le couloir. »

Il ne put rien faire d'autre. Pas de plaisanterie, pas de gestes qui l'auraient énervé de façon plus habituelle que pensée. Cette fois, ce n'était plus de son ressort. Il ne pouvait pas toujours le sauver de quelque _effondrement_.

Alors il quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, Rufus n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il pouvait juste distinguer, de loin, que la main qui masquait encore son visage tremblait légèrement. Puis la porte se referma derrière lui et il se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche, jusqu'à rejoindre le sol.

C'est cet instant que choisirent Tseng et Elena pour reparaître, sans comprendre tout de suite pourquoi le troisième Turk, assis par terre, refusait de les laisser entrer.

« Reno… » s'enquit Tseng en le voyant verrouiller la porte, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_Il paraît que personne ne l'a jamais vu saigner…  
Ou pleurer._

« Je préserve la légende. »


End file.
